


A Scream for Freedom

by jaackwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama, Freedom, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Male Homosexuality, Other, Past Relationship(s), Poetic, Poetry, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaackwolf/pseuds/jaackwolf
Summary: "A Scream for Freedom" takes you to the life of a single 17-year-old boy, who hides from his family that he is homosexual and has no shame on it. However, not everything in life is perfect, and he has to deal with serious struggles to be himself and, at the same time, find out if being himself is really what he wants.





	1. the words i say

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. It's my first poetry collection in here, and English is not my main language, so forgive me if I wrote something wrong in these poems. They reflect my life on the past two years, and I hope other people feel the way I did when I was writing my pain off. 
> 
> Love, Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wants to tell you a story.

_"Five months. I've been living with this for five months. Alone. And now it's time to tell everything to you, my dear. Everything. Everything about the struggle of loving who I love. And the rejection that comes with it."_

 

You know I don't want to start a war

I never thought this lie would go so far

Now that I need you by my side

You pretend I never was the love of your life

 

All I'm asking is a little bit of love and mercy

All I want is the comfort of your arms

I should've told you before about the life I use to live

Although my heart was far away, I was always around

 

Hear the words that I say

Have a little bit of mercy on me, baby

Take it easy, don't need to pray

Promise I'll tell you all the things that I did

Remember I used to be your forever

I promise I still want to be with you forever

 

It's been a long time since I found out the brand new me

The same amount of time I've had the wish of breaking free

Born this way, I cannot say yes to all of your rules

I can't live to be a stupid, I can't live to be a fool

There's no better way to say this

I have to be totally honest about it

Can you give me your unconditional support?

Can you give me your unconditional love?

 

All I'm asking is a little bit of love and mercy

All I want is the comfort of your arms

I should've told you before about the life I use to live

Although my heart was far away, I was always around

 

Hear the words that I say

Have a little bit of mercy on me, baby

Take it easy, don't need to pray

Promise I'll tell you all the things that I did

Remember I used to be your forever

I promise I still want to be with you forever

 

It's gonna be like taking off a Band-Aid

It may hurt, but it will be the best

It's gonna be like taking off a Band-Aid

It may hurt, but it has to be now or never, now or never


	2. The Good Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He has been lying to everyone.

**"The Good Lie"**

_[Jack Wolf]_

 

Three years ago, I started a lie

I found out I was nothing like my father

Started to feel a new kind of feeling

The one that puts your head over feet

Some friends said, "you're just in love"

But yesterday mom told me it's not the same thing

Suddenly my life wasn't like I once thought

But I couldn't tell anybody, I could only sing

 

I know I'm lying, but it's a good lie, right?

They don't need to know how I feel now, right?

Maybe it's just a phase, and so I'll soon be fine

Although it's a lie, I believe it's a good lie

 

So I just need to shut my mouth up

I just need more time to kick this feeling off

 

Two years ago, I moved to a new school

Believing I'd meet new people and get over you

But you come from nothing, right in front of me

Oh, God, will this handsome storm really stay here?

It's really hard to pretend I feel nothing, but I try

The good lie grows its size and I realize I'm in trouble

Your smile is the invitation to a perfect crime

But I still can't tell anybody, so I keep lying and lying

 

I know I'm lying, but it's a good lie, right?

They don't need to know how I feel now, right?

Maybe it's just a phase, and so I'll soon be fine

Although it's a lie, I believe it's a good lie

 

When will you notice I'm talking about you?

It was always you, you're my good lie

How can I say goodbye to such a man like you?

It's just the truth, my dear good lie

 

I know I'm lying, but it's a good lie, right?

They don't need to know how I feel now, right?

Maybe it's just a phase, and so I'll soon be fine

Although it's a lie, I believe it's a good lie

 

So I just need to shut my mouth up

I just need more time to kick this feeling off

 

Lock me out, throw the key away

Don't you dare to stay, don't stay

'Cause I can't spend my time being a fool for you

I can't spend my time thinking about you

Lock me out, throw the key away

Don't you dare to stay, don't stay


End file.
